


Bye, I Love You!

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Takes Place At The End Of Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Just as his friends are about to leave him, Alucard accidentally lets his true feelings slip.OT3 cracky fluff is just what the doctor ordered, right?
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Bye, I Love You!

~ Bye, I Love You! ~

As the wagon started off, Alucard waved to his departing friends and called out, "Bye, I love you!"

 _Oh, shit. Oh, fuck_.

He internally panicked. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. Had they heard him?

They had. Sypha was already leaping down from the wagon before Trevor had fully drawn it to a halt. She rushed to throw herself into Alucard's arms. After a brief moment of shock, he returned the embrace.

Trevor was slower to join them.

"So, you love her, or...?" Trevor trailed off, awkwardly gesturing toward himself.

"Both of you."

Trevor hesitated to join the embrace even when Alucard held out a hand in clear invitation.

"Oh, get over here you stinky bastard."

"Hey! I bathed recently!"

"It's been days. You're starting get a little ripe again," Alucard said, rolling his eyes. "And yet, I'm still willing to hug you, for some reason."

Trevor closed the distance between them, grumbling the entire time, and allowed himself to be dragged into the embrace.

~end~


End file.
